Telecommunications applications can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording, etc. These applications are generally directed at a single medium (e.g., text or voice) of communication. Transitioning between multiple applications to communicate using different media can be cumbersome, requiring a user to stop using one application, and begin engaging with another application. Thus, there are growing needs to improve the experience associated with telecommunication applications.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.